Choice is Everything
by Murmers of the Dark
Summary: Left at the Dursleys after fouth year, Harry decides to Rebel, but as our choices change the world around us, Harry gets a glimse of how different decisions resulted as he is dragged through Dimensions. Novel length fic eventually , sticks to Cannon
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it all belongs to J K Rowling

A/N: Going down the rebellious teenager in this story, a bit of humour and confusion, throw in a few interesting twists and just see where this story leads me.

Chapter 1: Need for Independence

Harry sat, yet again, lying in the flower bed waiting for the slightest bit of news to reach him. The sun was blisteringly hot but he was trapped. Not long into the summer holiday he had suspected he was being followed. People tripped and bashed into things, but nothing was to be seen, only heard, they were magical, but with the wards, no one who meant him harm could touch him.

Giving up, he had really had enough, Voldemort was back, but he, Harry bloody Potter, was once again abandoned, shoved to the side and ignored! Year after year something life changing happened, but of course, the solution was to shove him back with his neglectful relatives. _That_ solved everything! But no, that wasn't enough, just read the wizarding newspaper where an update on his delightful state of his mental health was printed for everyone to see. Off course, having never had a real interview from any reporter, it was all a load of crap. Spectacular, if life couldn't get any better.

Sighing, he pulled himself to his feet, he'd been going round the cycle of guilt and grief to anger in the blink of an eye. Again and again, the slightest things set him off, lack of food was only making him more irritable, at least he was free to walk around the neighbourhood instead of trapped in his room. Honestly, he was surprised in the lack of accidental magic, it wasn't the first time everything in the immediate vicinity began to shake, any incidents would cause more hassle than it was worth, the ministry was hardly painting him in a positive light. Fudge was going to get himself killed eventually, worthless idiot believed in burying his head in the sand, the light was doomed from the start.

Why Voldemort was so insistent in killing him was another thing which needed research, clearly he was important, the Dark Lord doesn't come after a baby for no reason. Such things would never have been worth his time, no matter how often his parents ticked him off. Walking back inside to his room, he collapsed down on the bed, Harrys dreams were plagued by the graveyard, and the lack of sleep wasn't doing him any good.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O00O0

Waking up drenched in sweat, the night was just starting to creep in, he'd managed to grab four hours sleep at best. Groaning as he pulled himself to his feet, he had yet another headache, ever since Tom came back his scar had been itching and stinging painfully at random times in the day. Particularly after one of _those_ dreams, one were he was Tom. The more he tortured people, the worse his scar ached. It was more than a little annoying, he'd resolved to order as headache potion with Hedwig just this morning, but in his explosive mood, completely forgotten, and now she was out hunting.

Live and learn he supposed, he could deal with a little pain for now. Looking towards his clock, it wasn't long after 10 in the evening, and once again, the Dursleys had conveniently forgotten to give him any dinner, great. Pulling out his friends letters, he might as well write a reply, if anything, their letters were suspiciously devoid of any worthy factual information. They were up to something, at least Hermione searched around for topics to write about, Ron had sent him one and a half pages of complaints and grumblings because he actually had chores to do. Really, he had to be the worst person you could moan about chore to, seven hours he had spent working for the Dursleys today, Ron would never have survived, Ron would never have survived lunch. Dudley was on a diet, and as such, the whole family was suffering, his Aunt was fast running out of ideas to make lettuce taste nice, _or_ _taste of anything_. At least he got bigger portions; Dudley didn't wolf his dinner down anymore, just waited till he could leave to grab fast food from one of the shops down the road.

Dipping his quill in the ink, time for a three page long complaint about chores for Ron and a few lies at how he was using his time constructively for Hermione. He may not be using it constructively now, but one week into the summer holiday and he was slowly dying of boredom. He had no intension of just sitting around like a good kid that they insisted he was, armed with an invisibility cloak and his vault key, he had a few goals he wanted to achieve first.

Never again was he going to be caught so unprepared for a duel with anyone, DADAs was his top class, he might not be able to practice the magic, but at least he could revise it. If anything, it would give him a head start for next year, chances are, the new defence teacher would be useless. He also intended to study charms and transfiguration, maybe, _maybe _a bit of potions, he hated the teacher, not really the subject. But the teacher was doing nothing to help his grades. Besides, he wanted to become an Auror, and for that, he needed potions. Whether he could survive another three years with the bat or indeed, whether he survived, at least he could try achieve his goal.

A/N: So that's the basic beginning, dimension travel bit will happen later, I am going for a more independent, rebellious Harry here, and have the next few chapters planned out x)

But not typed up yet, currently working on the fourth chapter of To Hope To Win. I've been wanting to write a story like this for a while, the fanfiction, _One Last Gasp_, is what inspired me to start writing fanfiction in the first place :P


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter, not making any money from this

Chapter 2: Day Trip

Shoving his key and money pouch into his oversized jeans, his cloak over the top of him and wand stowed away in his back pocket, he was ready to go. It was just after lunch when he'd completed his daily chores, and a perfect opportunity to go on a small shopping trip.

Walking out the open front door, he'd walk a few blocks to the station and catch a train into London, a few stolen notes from his lovely Uncle to get him there. Uncle Vernon would never notice, Dudley took money everyday to hang out with his friends, _as if he didn't get enough with his allowance._

Shaking his head, best not to dwell on negative thoughts, no matter how insignificant they were, today he was going to change his life for the better, well, try anyway. A lunatic was after his life, might as well be more comfortable. A few luxuries wouldn't hurt, along with his studying, it wasn't like he didn't have access to the money, and four years of school had barely made a dent in his trust fund.

One long stuffy ride later Harry got of at Kings Cross Station, just under two months until the new term began and he could go home. In truth, he'd been waiting for the inevitable invitation to the Burrow to appear, but his letters had as much information as requests to anywhere. Whatever they weren't telling him, his friends were not at the Burrow, Hedwig returned to quickly for that, but they were close.

Rubbing his tired eyes and scanning the crowd, he blended in well enough but it was best to keep his wits about him, no telling what could happen. Walking down a small lane after leaving the station, Harry chucked the cloak back over himself and began the long trek to The Leaky Cauldron. Diagon Alley would be packed just now with the summer holidays, so dodging people in his cloak wasn't going to be the easiest of things; hopefully the heat wave would discourage more people from shopping than normal.

_Ok, not nearly as easy as it looks__. _Nine people knocked over, a stack of cauldrons down and some spilt potions ingredient, god knows what was still glued to his feet; he eventually made it to the bank. That was anything but subtle, he was just lucky the potions ingredients didn't spill on the cloak, but a few people might have seen his trainers.

Scraping the gunk off on a step and putting his clock under his shirt, he entered the blinding white building and gazed at the crowd. He didn't recognise anyone immediately, but rushed forward to the nearest free goblin. Muggle clothes stuck out a bit, and it only took one person to say his name before everyone stared.

''I'd like to be escorted to my vault please.'' Handing his key over the goblin, it just sneered before calling for another called Cethurt. Looking windswept as he scooped handfuls of galleons into his pouch, he kept shovelling for a good five minutes, he'd find something to spend it on.

Making it back to the front desk with a smile on his face, it wasn't as fun as flying, but fun nonetheless. Exchanging 100 Galleons for just under £500, he'd spend a short time in the wizarding area and then head out to muggle London again; several people were already turning towards him.

Flourish and Blotts wasn't nearly as packed as he was used to, than again he only came once he received his books list. Reading the titles of the various DADAs books he picked up a few, 'Duels and Strategies' 'Top 100 Hexes' 'Shielding and Defence' were just the first lot that caught his attention. Moving on towards transfiguration and charms, the clerk could glare at him all he wanted, the guy was about to make the sale of the day.

Silently thanking magic and the wonders of the feather light charm, he once again put on his invisibility cloak after siding down a small residential street. His little excursion would probably be mentioned in the newspaper tomorrow, at least he hadn't had his picture taken, or he hoped. There had been no blinding camera flash so it was safe to assume his picture would not be included. Still, he doubted any of his friends would believe anything written, just yesterday he had apparently 'broken into the ministry and harassed an international visitor'_ where did they come up with these things? _He could just see tomorrow, _'Boy Who Lived Planning Book Burning'_ and _'Ministry Official Attacked by Book Wielding Maniac.' _Well, the death eaters would find it amusing.

Folding his cloak and placing it in one of his bags, it hadn't taken long to find some stores, the packs of muggles walking about made shops easy enough to find, he just had to make sure he left money for the train and taxi. First things first, buy new clothes, get hair cut, and buy dinner. The shops would close in a little over two hours, not enough time to walk around leisurely, but long enough to get most things. Wasn't like he was fussy with what he wore.

Settling into a small table, numerous bags at his feet and sporting his new haircut, the small Italian seemed as good a place as any to get a decent meal. Ordering a spicy chicken pizza and a coke, Harry watched the people on the street passing by, all care free and blissfully unaware of the war brewing in the shadows. The last two hours had proved quite productive; he'd managed to buy several tops and some shirts, three pairs of jeans and some workout stuff. New shoes, socks, boxers, three jumpers and a nice black jacket, all in all, he had enough to last, and more then enough to carry. His hair was different as well, shorter with bright red highlights through it. He stuck out in the wizarding world, attention followed him no mater what he did, might as well dress as he wished. Mrs Weasley would have a field day if she saw him.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Harry kept to the alleys as he travelled back to Privet drive, cloak over himself again, the crinkling of the bags was slowing him down significantly. Everything appeared normal, no gathering of wizards, just plain old Surrey. _No ones noticed my absence then_. Continuing on, he was only about three blocks away.

Freezing suddenly, he'd just walked into something, he could feel the magical energy crackling in the air. Whipping out his wand, he almost dropped it, staring at his hand, it was emitting a soft glow, so was_ all_ of him. Staring round in alarm the glow suddenly flared, shutting his eyes and trying desperately to gasp for breath, he was slowly becoming light headed.

A/N: lol, now the fun begins! Please note that the rebellion phase won't be permanent, Harrys just venting his anger and frustration, he'll act more in cannon later :)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter; it all belongs to J K Rowling

Chapter 3: What on Earth?

The air was warm and his back muscles ached. Opening his eyes, he could see the stars through his cloak, getting himself onto his feet Harry carefully stretched his arms. Had it been a trap? He was still in the Alley, a few houses away from his old babysitter Mrs Figg, maybe they hadn't found him because of the cloak. Setting his bags to the side as quietly as possible and putting the cloak on once again, no one was in sight.

Rapping sharply on number 4, according to his watch it was one in the morning, Uncle Vernon was going to kill him. Still only an empty street to be observed, how far did the wards extend anyway? Wasn't like anyone had bothered to tell him, whatever the range, it definitely included the house. Swirling around as the hall light switched on the door slowly inched opened.

''How can I help you young man?'' A females voice spoke out, a voice that certainly wasn't his Aunts. Fingering his wand, they couldn't have gotten in could they? Death Eater would have killed him on the spot. Clearing his throat ''Erm, Are my Aunt and Uncle in by any chance?''

The women just gave him a calculating glance, a frown graced her face. ''You haven't been caught up in one of those attacks have you? Can't believe anything you read these days.''

''_Attacks?_ What attacks? When?'' Ok so he didn't care much for the Dursleys, but he wouldn't wish them dead, the image of Cedric's lifeless body sprang painfully to mind.

''You know, the gas leaks and flu virus sweeping the country, and no young man, I live on my own, you've got the wrong house, you haven't been hurt have you? Need to use the phone?'' Her voice sounded slightly worried, but still the door chain remained on, preventing him from entering. _Flu? Gas leaks?_

''Phone? No mam, I don't need to use the phone, I'm fine.'' This was starting to get ridiculous, who the hell was she? Shaking his head, it was easier just to floo Dumbledore, if Privet Drive had been compromised then he shouldn't stay. He'd need to get a room at the Leaky Caldron and floo call in the morning. ''I'll just be going then.''

Slowly backing away, making sure not to take his eyes of her, the women eventually shut the door after giving him a questioning look. _Probably thought I was insane acting like that._

Heading back to where he left his shopping and tucking his cloak safely away, Harry held his wand up. BANG!

''Hello there and welcome to the Knight Bus, providing transport for the stranded witch or wizard –'' A middle aged man started, not Stan's shift today then. Holding out a galleon to the brown haired man, he lugged his bags onto the steps and took a seat on the nearest bed. ''Just the standard fee please, to the Leaky Cauldron'' Receiving his change back, he prepared for a long journey. It was emptier than the last time he'd been on this machine, but the snoring of the occupant in the next bed and the somewhat bumpy ride didn't put the bus in his top choice of transportation.

He hoped he could just get the whole mess sorted out, maybe now they'd actually tell him what was going on, apparently there had been some attacks, _well, The Daily Prophet can't say I'm a deluded teenager anymore._

Alighting outside the old black front door, the temperature had really started to drop and a gentle tittering of rain hit the ground. Knocking wearily on the door, the street was almost in total darkness; somehow London appeared a hell of a lot more foreboding than in daylight. Moving his weight from one foot to the other, the door finally opened only to have a wand pointed in his face.

After a few seconds that dragged on like hours, the hand slowly lowered and the door was opened fully, letting light out onto the dank street.

''Can I help you?'' It wasn't a cold greeting, but by no means the same welcoming man he had grown accustomed to before third year. Obviously waking someone up at two in the morning didn't do anything for their mood.

''Sorry Tom, I've sort of got myself stranded, can I please rent a room for the night? I have the Galleons on me just now.''

Looking him up and down, a polite smile came across Toms face, relief evident ''All right young man, sorry about that, can't be to careful these days, can't tell who to trust anymore.'' He sighed. ''I'm so paranoid I almost stunner you, a child! Just let me get you a key, the rooms 4 Galleons a night. You don't need any medical attention do you? Need to arrange a meeting with the aurors?''

''No no, I'm fine.'' Pulling out 4 Galleons and handing them to Tom, he walked into the familiar bar. What the hell was Voldemort up to? And where was Dumbledore? And his tail, Ok, so he'd slipped by them, but what did they expect?! Signing his name as John Dever, Death Eaters would be looking for him, and he wasn't hard to find. Just as well only Tom had seen him, the barman wouldn't give him away.

Dumping all the shopping bags on the floor, Harry collapsed onto the bed. Tomorrow would not be fun to _try_ explain, he could hear the questions now.

O0OO00O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Stumbling down the stairs after changing into some of his new clothes, they really did look better than the old rags he was forced to wear at the Dursleys. Yawning as he walked into the bar, Harry couldn't help but be a bit surprised at how…empty the place was. Ten in the morning and people should be passing through here every minute, breakfast service in full swing, _safety precaution? What had that woman been talking about last night anyway? _Shaking his head and throwing a questioning glance at Tom, he approached the floo and placed a sickle in the dish before throwing some floo powder into the fire. ''Headmaster Dumbledores Office, Hogwarts!''

Watching as the fire flashed green before returning to normal, puzzled, he tried again, g_reat, now the floo isn't working, and where's Hedwig?_ It was Tom's voice which interrupted his musings. ''You need the passwords before you can even floo call to Hogwarts, it's a safety precaution, safest place and all, can't have just anyone flooing.''

Unable to stop the hopeless expression flashing across his face ''you don't happen to know any of them do you?'' Tom just shook his head, ''no but you can owl someone, the ministry might be able to help you, Dumbledore doesn't have that much free time you know.''

_Why does he sound like he doesn't know me? Is that ev__en Tom? _Thinking back, it became very clear that not once had he been addressed Mr Potter, _work of Death Easters? Surely they would have at least captured, tortured or killed me by now._

Watching Tom out the corner of his eye, he crossed into the opening to Diagon Alley, tapping the bricks hastily, the bricks slowly folded away. Harry mouth hung open, gaping at the scene before him, _just yesterday_ he had been shopping, but now, now the place was a wreck, utterly destroyed.

Yesterdays packed and lively street was gone, replaced with shut shops, broken and boarded windows, along with scorches and burn marks marring the ground. In the distance he could make out some rubble lying in place of the old second hand shop.

Even starring at the people, they were all rushing along, glancing almost continually over their shoulders. ''Move it kid, I don't have time to spare.''

Snapping out of his shock, he shifted warily out the way to allow a small family through.

Spotting an old copy of The Daily Prophet on the ground, brushing the dirt and grim clinging to the pages Harry began to read, but his confusion only grew.

_Yesterday a repor__ted 18 people were killed in a battle at Liverpool Quidditch Stadium, a friendly match was playing between Liverpool and Manchester before 20 Death Eaters stormed the small crowd and attacked the teams and fans. The slow response of Aurors was the major flaw as it took almost fifteen minutes before they arrived. The Death Eaters already abandoning the scene. How does the ministry expect to win the war with problems such as that? Is the British Wizarding Public really safe or does something more drastic…_

…_After the passing of the new werewolf law last week, there was a surge of individual attacks. Are these half breeds to dangerous to be allowed to live, could you trust someone who could eat or infect you children? Recent reports have shown an 17% increase in attacks and approximately 100 new cases appear every month. Should more be done to protect you and your loved ones? A number of politicians are leaning towards humane culling of werewolf numbers…_

…_With the last break in at the ministry two weeks ago and the attempt on the junior ministers' life last week, does something need to be done about the Aurors. With the shortening of the Auror program, are they trained enough to tackle the Dark Lords followers? Mortality rates are at record numbers now, with new recruits…_

…_The Bell family are the latest to join the missing register as the whole family disappeared last night. Aurors at the scene reported signs of a struggle but no bodies where found, expert trackers are now being introduced to try and tract the family down…_

How? What was going on? Last week? There hadn't been anything like this on his papers, absolutely nothing, leafing back to the front page, it was only a day after yesterday! It's not like he'd transported himself back in time.

Throwing the paper in the nearest trashcan Harry walked forward, observing the scene before his eyes in a detached manner, this couldn't have happened in one night, could it?

Whirling round at the tell tale crack of appearation, a chill started to creep deep down within his bones. Black cloaked figures hidden behind white masks strode forward, wands drawn…

A/N: so this is the third chapter, may have a few spelling mistakes, I did my best to check it over x) start of with some action, why not :D


End file.
